Giraffes Obsession
by Micetta
Summary: A really weird one-shot about Chad's "Giraffes Obsession". Of course, Channy :D


**Hi everyone!**

**This is my FIRST fan fiction in english (I'm italian!) xD I asked my english friend if I wrote it correct and she said yes. (I hope she's right.)**

**Anyways, I took the idea from the episode "Sonny with a Grant" (I read some lines in a forum).**

**The plot is really weird but amusing u.u**

**Please, review!**

**With loooove, **

**Manu =D**

_p.s. I almost forgot. It's Chad's POV =D_

* * *

I can't believe that. My mum thinks I've got a giraffes obsession. Really mum, really? This is all because I have two stuffed giraffes and I asked Mr. Condor to buy me two real ones. This isn't that weird, right?

Anyways, mum took me to the doctor. A psychologist. I was in the waiting room with an old man who couldn't stop talking about himself, a mother with a little girl who sang out loud "Me, Myself and time" (how bizarre!) and a little older girl, my fan, who talked with me for about half an hour.

She was so annoying! I just nodded at everything she said me. I don't even remember her name… It was Tanya, Tonya..? Whatever. Finally, the nurse called my name. I've waited for two long hours. They really kept Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation, waiting for two hours? Immediately, I jumped from my chair and walked to the doctor's room.

As I walked in, I saw nobody in the room. "Mr. Johnson?" I called for him. He turned his chair to me. His face almost made me burst out laughing: he had big dark mustache and very beetle eyebrows. Plus, he kept looking at me in a serious way. How professional, doctor.

"Are you," he looked down on a piece of paper "Mr. Cooper?" I smiled slightly. "Yeah. I am."

He smiled back, in a creepy way. I took a seat in front of Mr. Johnson's desk. "You're an interesting case." He looked down at the paper, again. "Giraffes obsession?" He continued, nonchalantly. Did he thought that it could be ever possible? I nodded, but I really don't know why. I couldn't do any other move. He scared me, a little.

"Tell me about this." He grabbed a block-notes and a pen, then he glanced at me, behind his glasses, waiting for my incredible (or "interesting") story.

"Hmm. I like giraffes… I mean, aren't they cute?" He sighed and smiled at me, like I was a fool.

He finished writing something on his block-notes and then lifted his head up. "Any particular episode?"

I thought about it. It was ridiculous. "I have two nice stuffed giraffes and I often talk with them and-" he gestured me to continue. "and I asked my boss to buy me two real ones." He kept looking at me, eager. "That's all." I simply said. God, take me out of this.

"What do your friends think about that "thing"?" he took off his glasses and put them on his desk.

_*flashback*_

"Fine!" a certain brunette from So Random! yelled at me, after one of our famous argument.

"Fine!" I shouted back, stepping closer to her.

"Good!" She continued with her line. We were used at this. She took another step closer.

I stared at her perfect red lips that smelled like strawberries. _Since that moment, they became my favorites fruits. _She was just two inches apart from me. I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Good." I answered, a little later. She noticed the closeness and took a step back, blushing. Stupid cute.

Sonny put her hands on the hips, angrily. "Well," she looked straight in my eyes with disgust "at least, I don't talk with my stuffed animals!" How did she know that? My face turned red. "W-what? Pfft. I don't either." She ignored me. "You're so weird, Chad." She said walking away. "Really Munroe, am I really?"

Sonny didn't answer my "question". Probably, she'd have say "Yes, Chad, really".

_*end flashback*_

Mr. Johnson was staring at me, impatient. I took a deep breath, "Actually, my friends don't know about my obsession…" He turned down his head, disappointed. "Except for one…" He smiled, curious. "I mean, she's not my friend" he cut me off. "Is she your girlfriend?" I turned crimson this time. "Pfft. No." I'd like the idea, but seriously, that couldn't happen. Me and my worst enemy together? Even if, maybe, I have a little crush on her. Maybe. A little.

"I perfectly understand." He said, grinning. What's with him now?

"Excuse-me?" I demanded, more confused than before.

"Do you like this girl, right?" Oh, God.

"No, no, I don't." I lied trying to be cool. "Aren't we talking about my GIRAFFES obsession?" I clarified, emphasizing the word "giraffes". Nice save.

"We're still talking about it. The two things are connected - " I gave him a look. Eh? "- you are here today, because the girl who makes your heart melt, thinks that this whole obsession thing is stupid."

"Hey! I didn't tell you about her point of view." I shouted, un-polite.

"You shouldn't have to. C'mon, Mr. Cooper. How somebody could tell that a _giraffes obsession_ isn't stupid?" He replied convinced.

"But-" I continued, feeling a little hurt. "you said that it was interesting a few of minutes ago."

He sighed deep. "I'm a professional. I love weird cases. My point of view is different from the rest of the world." This doctor is not nice. Definitely.

"What kind of relationship do you have with her?" He asked with his usual curiosity.

He started to beat his pen on the desk. I glare at him and then I decided to answer his awkward question.

"She's my worst enemy. I mean, she's from another show, So Random!, that always had a "feud" with mine-" He didn't know what was talking about. "I'm Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls…" I continued, hopping that he'd has remembered. I sighed, annoyed. "I'm an actor. She's too, but from a different show. Understand?" His mouth assumed a "O" form. He finally understood. Is he so ignorant? What planet is he from? Evidently, the psychologist don't like watching TV…

"We always argue and insult each other but, sometimes, we have 'our moments'". I grinned dreamily, thinking about the last thing I've said.

"Ok. Finally, I see the real problem here." He told him that as if he had discovered a treasure. This didn't sound good. "You're suffering for this situation with this girl and this make you insane; so, you usually talk with your little friends because of the agony inside of you." This was the most illogical thing ever. Who gave him the degree in medicine? "Doctor, sincerely, I don't think that's the problem-" I was about to tell him a lie, like a "terrible experience" in the past, when I was only a child, but he cut me off. "Mr. Cooper, you should ask this girl out. This is going to help with your-" he lowered his voice, "giraffes obsession" he whispered. No way! Why was he talking in a low voice if we were alone? "Pfft. What kind of idea is that?" I said as if I had heard a unrealizable thing. I mean, why did he had this idea?

Sweeping away my troughs, Mr. Johnson laughed and left his seat, walking towards me.

"Anyways, I'll wait you tomorrow. Same time." He shook my hand.

I nodded and walked away from that strange man. Hey, wait - I'm free!

* * *

_One hour later, at the condor studios._

I collapsed onto the couch of my wonderful dressing room, after the meeting with Mr. Johnson. He's such a weird person but he has got the point. I heard a knock on the door. I sighed bored, "Came in." I saw the door open really slowly, revealing my Sonny in a delicious blue dress with a flower pattern. I stood up when I saw her. "Hey, Sonny. What's up?" I asked her, incredibly happy that she was in my dressing room.

"Nothing. I haven't see you today so…" She admitted, blushing furiously. Stupid cute. Stupid cute dress. Stupid cute blush.

"Aww. I'm touched. So, do you care of me?" I asked her and put an hand on the heart, trying to hold my laughter.

"You wish, Cooper." She said giving me a glare, crossing her arms over her chest. This make me laugh harder. "Anyways," she returned normal "what's wrong? You seemed a little upset when I walked in…". _She SO cares! _I sighed and fell on my couch. "My mum thinks that I've an obsession." Sonny took a seat beside me and straightened her dress that had exposed her thighs a little more. I slapped myself mentally. She began to talk again, fortunately. "Let me guess. With giraffes?" she demanded aware. "How do you know that?" She pointed towards the vents. "Because of Zora."

"Your little weird friend?"

Sonny nodded. "But, she's NOT weird!" She added when she realized what I said.

"Whatever." I tried to change the topic. "I went to the doctor and I just met the weirdest man in the world saying stupid things." She brought a lock of her hair behind her ear and then stared at me. "What did he say?" Ops. I need a lie. Think Chad, think! "Nothing special. He basically said that I was crazy, blah blah." …and I basically said nothing to her about the date thing. "He's right." She nodded in agreement, looking at the ceiling. I looked up to see what she was looking at- Wait. What did she say?

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She kept staring up. "Yup." Then, she turned her head to me. "Why?" I was really curious right now or, I've to say it, I was _interested_.

Sonny took a breath and began to spoke. "A part from this obsession, I mean, absurd obsession, you always behave like one." She giggles. "You are obsessed with magazines, your show and your hair."

"I'm an actor, Sonny. Sure I care about this kind of things." It was obvious!

"Yes, I'm too, Chad and I care about this things, sometimes,-" Sonny replied. "-but not in a madly way as you!" She exclaimed.

"Of course. I'm the greatest actor our generation!" My sentence made her roll her eyes. I love when she did it. After that, there was a little awkward moment of silence. "Crazy." She mumbled, standing up. I grabbed her wrist, taking her down. "What?" She asked. I had an idea. "Since you think I am a crazy, I'm going to do something really crazy." I grinned at her in a evil way. Sonny widened her eyes and stared at me, worried. "What are you-" I cut her off, pressing my lips against hers. I gently laid her on my couch and now I was on top of her. I held tight her waist to deepened the kiss while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Licking her bottom lip, I asked for entrance and she let me do it. Sonny brought her fingers into my hair, stroking it up and down. After a few seconds of tongue battle, I continued to kiss her jaw line, moving along her neck, finishing with her collarbone. Sonny was still with her eyes closed. Then, I finally pulled away, smirking. She seemed shocked but, immediately her expression turned into a happy one. "Wow" she whispered, trying to breathe. I noticed that she was shivering so I caressed her thighs to calm her. I bit my lower lip, staring at her, my wonderful, perky Sonny. I called her Perky Face once. It was perfect.

I barely breathed, too._ I can't believe I've just did that_, I thought_._ She stood up and began to walk towards the door. Then, I realized that I had forgot something. "Sonny?" She turned slightly her head to me, still confused. "Will you go out with me?" I was a little bit nervous. Maybe, she'd have rejected me. She grinned. "I'd love this. Yes." I smiled back, excited. "I'll pick you up at 8?". She nodded and walked away. As she was out of my room, I collapsed on my couch, again.

Maybe, I have to go to the doctor again. Why? Because I've a new obsession, a real one: Sonny Munroe and her intoxicating kisses.

Hey, I've paid him for some sessions! We need something to talk about, don't you think?

* * *

**Like it? **


End file.
